


Golden

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Future Jack/Gabriel, M/M, Oral Sex, Political Marriages, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Jack is the prince of a kingdom on the cusp of an alliance with a neighboring nation. He is sent with his bodyguard, Reinhardt, to meet his counterpart, Gabriel, and the interest between them is immediate. Unfortunately, the political complexities of being crown princes leave less room for romance than might be desired.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】【OW/守望先锋】【锤76】 Golden 金色 By magebird 一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270985) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



> A mountain of thanks to Jive and everyone in the R76 discord for their endless enabling. ❤️

The marketplace smelled of sweat and spices as Jack walked down the main aisle, flanked by four guards in dark grey armor inlaid with white. He was wearing a dress uniform, his eyes were lined with silver and the hanging piercing along the shell of his ear dripped with seed pearls. The canopy above hung low, drooping as it protected them from the heat, and Jack lifted a hand to raise it as he ducked through into the largest tent in the row. This was his destination and he'd travelled several hours to find it. He hoped that, for once, he wouldn't be disappointed.

Dim lanterns lit the wide room and the floor was covered in cushions. Off to one side was a curtain blocking the entrance into another section and the whole space was thick with incense. A servant with her eyes accented in deep blue paint stepped up to them, smiling as her hair swished behind her in a sleek tail. Jack could tell by the perfect fit of her clothes that she was high-ranking, though the garments were simple at first glance.

"My lord," she said with a deep bow. "We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Please, come this way."

With a graceful gesture, she led the small party through to the next room of the tent where a small, low table had been set up with sliced fruit and iced teas. Jack's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Travel had been hot and dirty, and he wouldn't mind the luxury of a cold drink.

A small stool was drawn up for Jack to sit on, and his guards arranged themselves around him, relaxed but watchful. Two other servants came in to pour water for everyone to quench their thirst, then smaller cups of delicate iced jasmine tea were passed around to be savored.

The high-ranking servant knelt across the table from Jack, giving him another respectful bow. "When you have recovered, my lord-Prince has sent a carriage to bring you into the city proper. He wishes to extend his warmest welcome to you and invite you to partake of any enjoyment you wish in the city until your meeting this evening. As his personal steward, I have been give the honor of escorting you until he can greet you himself."

"Your name?" Jack asked, reaching out to take a slice of apple from the table.

"Amélie," she said, her painted red lips turning up in a smile. "I believe you have met my father-in-law, Hugo LaCroix. He manages your stables."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. The man had taught him how to ride, and he'd spoken often of his son, who was married to a high-ranking steward of the neighboring land. Amélie was indeed the most appropriate host to greet someone of his rank.

"I know him," Jack said, his voice warming slightly. "That means you're married to... What was his name?"

"Gérard, my lord. He wished me to sent his most respectful regards." She seemed genuinely pleased to be asked about her husband, but quickly changed the subject, describing the evening's itinerary. Upon his return from a hunt, her Prince would entertain Jack in his chambers and Jack would have a place of honor as dinner that evening. The alliance between the two nations was all but sealed, and the formal visits of the Princes to each other's lands would cement the work their fathers had spent a lifetime on.

The strength of both nations would be bolstered and the alliance was well regarded among nearly all. Jack had volunteered to visit first, crossing the desert that lay between them. The capital city guarded the mouth of a massive river that flowed down from the mountains all the way to the distant sea where their borders ended. By forging this alliance, Jack's kingdom would for the first time have a secure trade route all the way to the ships that severed the island colonies beyond.

In return, the massive, fertile lands of Jack's country would be open to their new allies. While they had been able to eke out sustenance through trade and clinging to the riverbanks and deltas, the desert had always been a foe of larger farming operations.

The fruit on the table before Jack had likely been grown in the gardens of the palace itself. They were smaller and sweeter than the pieces Jack was used to, but by no means unpleasant. He took another slice, half-listening to Amélie outline the evening's menu.

He would soon meet the other prince, Gabriel. They were of an age with each other, though they had never met. As a boy, Jack had written a few careful letters to his counterpart and received equally formal ones in return, but they'd never been closer than that. Their fathers had been the architects of this alliance, aided in no small part by queens willing to travel to one another and negotiate on behalf of their husbands.

Now, it was Jack's turn to play his part. He and Gabriel were both eldest sons and their actions would shape the future of the nations they represented. If they could form a friendly relationship, it would make the ensuing decades ones of prosperity.

They finished the light meal and, after making sure their horses would be escorted to the care of the palace stables, Jack climbed into the carriage with his head bodyguard for the trip up to the city. The market they'd been in was spread around the outskirts and as they drew closer to the city walls the buildings transitioned from tents to more permanent structures. They were built out of some dark stone that Jack didn't recognize, decorated in woven hangings that stood out in sun-bleached colors against the black stone.

The people were dressed in every imaginable way as the capital was a mixing pot for the whole region, but Jack could recognize the city natives from their hooded garments in black, grey, and dark brown. Jack wasn't sure why they favored such dull colors-- black was generally reserved for formal occasions back home-- but it certainly complemented the brightly colored cosmetics that he spotted as they drew into the city proper and reached a more prosperous area.

It was a city very different than the one Jack had grown up in, yet he could spot the universal constants. Every city had its brothels and its food stalls, though the materials of the buildings were different. There were no fountains, either, which were such a part of Jack’s home that he was surprised not to hear tinkling water as they made their way up the main thoroughfare. Instead, the distant rush of the river blanketed everything with soft white noise.

Jack rather wished Amélie had ridden with him to give commentary. While the spoken languages of the two countries were mutually intelligible, Jack didn't read their script nearly as well and many signs passed without him knowing what they meant.

The palace itself was an impressive compound; it was guarded by another wall, standing out tall and formidable. Where Jack's home spread wide, this castle was built up instead, and loomed over the streets around it.

Jack leaned out of the window as they entered the palace proper, passing through its wall at a wave from the guards. Compact gardens stretched out to one side and dwellings for the servants stood to the other. The main path was busy and clogged with people, and they had to slow considerably, creeping along foot by foot. When they finally reached a private entryway, a footman leapt up to open the door for Jack and offered him a hand down.

Amélie was waiting for them, though how she had arrived first was a mystery. She'd added a rich, royal blue sash to her outfit, and it hung pleasingly on her hips. She escorted the group to the wing they'd be occupying for their stay. Half a dozen servants had been assigned to see to their needs, and even the rooms for the soldiers were neat and well decorated. Jack's room had a huge bed with a canopy that was build into the dark wood of the wall. The adjoined bathing chamber was tiled in something dark that shimmered slightly when the light glanced off it, and Jack knew he would enjoy soaked away the dirt from his travels.

Though Amélie offered to show him around the palace, Jack was weary enough that he just wanted to relax in his room. He summoned one of the servants, and asked for a basin and a towel to clean himself a little before changing into fresh clothes. A proper bath would have to wait, but he felt ten times better just from the brief wash.

He dressed in a high-necked jacket all in black with silver piping along the seams. It had been carefully tailored before he left to flatter him completely and closed asymmetrically across his broad chest, hidden clasps keeping it shut. Jack took the time to redo the paint around his eyes, adding some black to accent the corners and dabbing rouge onto his lips.

The servant who had brought him the basin arrived again to show him the way to Prince Gabriel's chambers. Jack brought only his bodyguard Reinhardt with him, walking along the stone corridors with confidence. There was no telling who would see him and form an impression, especially as they drew closer to the royal family's quarters. When they finally arrived at a tall wooden door, the servant excused himself with a bow as royal guard opened the door to gesture them inside.

The room was even more sumptuously decorated than the guest quarters. Every wall was hung with tapestries, every piece of wood carved and inlaid. Black and gold were the primary colors of choice, though rich jewel tones made every corner seem luxurious. Even the bed, which Jack could just see through an open door, was piled with thick furs and quilts.

Almost as soon as the door shut behind them, a figure appeared from the bedroom. Jack knew at once he must be the other prince from the way he moved so effortlessly, owning the room around him without even having to try. There was a posture, a bearing that Jack had been taught to perform that this man seemed to be born to. His hair was shorn close to his scalp, just a short black stubble, and he wore a neatly trimmed goatee. His ears were pierced several times with gold rings, and there were two more slim rings through his lower lip, one on either side. His dark brown eyes were bright and alert, full of curiosity as he took Jack in the same way Jack was eyeing him. His clothing was structured, almost like armor, with a top made of intricately interwoven black strips and fitted trousers that hugged powerful thighs. Though he wore boots, his footsteps on the stone floor were almost silent as he walked towards Jack.

"Welcome," he said after a moment. His voice bore less of an accent than the others of his kingdom, perhaps out of an effort to sound more like Jack. "I hope you travelled without any trouble."

It was a formal enough greeting, but Gabriel's mouth curled up as he gestured to a chair for Jack and took one himself. Reinhardt took a place by the door, watchful without being intrusive.

"It was dry and dusty, but that was to be expected," Jack responded as he took the offered seat.

"I trust my dear Amélie saw to your comfort when you arrived," Gabriel said, only half a question. He would not have sent anyone he couldn't trust to provide the highest level of attention.

"She was a blessing after the long road," Jack assured him. "Every LaCroix I've met seems determined to perform above and beyond."

That won a flash of a smile from Gabriel. "Wait until you meet Gérard. He is the master of my hounds."

"I look forward to it." Jack's eyes fell on the table between them. Gabriel's nails were decorated with what looked like gold leaf and he wore a ring in the shape of a skull with two red stones for eyes along with a few other simpler bands. "I admit, my greatest pleasure so far is meeting you. It seems surprising we never met before."

"You invited me to your birthday party once, when you were ten," Gabriel said. "I had to decline since it was too far to travel, though I believe I sent you a saddle."

Memory blossomed in Jack's mind and he laughed. "I remember that! I convinced my mother to let me get a horse because of it, though it was really just a pony."

The anecdote made Gabriel's face soften into a smile of his own. There was gold dust on his cheekbones, Jack noticed. It was bright and beautiful against his skin, shimmering when he turned his head. "I'm glad to know it proved to be useful."

"Oh-- I never used it. It was too beautiful to wear out like that," Jack admitted. Gabriel chuckled, the sound as deep and rich as the dark wood that made up the table.

Jack hadn't expected Gabriel to be so beautiful. He'd seen his mother during the visits to court and Gabriel had her same intelligent gaze, but he must have inherited that jaw from his father. Even fully dressed, Jack could tell that his shoulders and chest were broad and muscular, and the faint scars across his knuckles looked more dashing than unattractive. Jack wondered if Gabriel's fingers would be calloused like his own or if they'd be soft and smooth. Reaching out to touch would be unacceptable, but that didn't quell the urge as much as it should have.

Even beyond his appearance, Gabriel seemed utterly comfortable and confident. Of course, he was in his own room and his own kingdom, but Jack was used to people regarding him with a certain amount of awe if they weren't close relatives. Meeting someone who held a status on par with his own and had no need to fawn over him was refreshing. The smiles that Gabriel offered weren't coerced, and Jack didn't need to second guess them.

They talked for awhile about nothing of importance. Gabriel told Jack that his favorite hound was about to have a litter of puppies and Jack talked about his youngest sister's interest in music. It was so much more relaxed than Jack had expected it to be, and when Amélie appeared to invite them to dinner, they were both smiling easily. She walked slightly ahead of them, and Reinhardt trailed just behind as the two princes strode shoulder-to-shoulder down the hall. 

The meal itself was far more formal that their chat in Gabriel’s quarters had been. Jack was presented to the king and queen and offered them the greetings from his family. The queen wore her long greying hair in a braided crown covered with a net of delicate silver chain. Her gown was a thin, gauzy material, draped in countless layers to flatter her figure. She had more wrinkles than the last time Jack had met her, but they all seemed to be from smiling. The king wore a similar outfit to Gabriel, though the color matched the dark blue-grey of his queen’s dress. His full beard was dusted with gold leaf, and he had a bit of a paunch that didn't look at all out of place on his sturdy frame. There was an earnestness to him that belied the shrewd tactician and leader Jack knew him to be, and he grasped Jack’s forearm in greeting with a powerful hand. Jack could see that he'd resembled Gabriel in his youth, and if this was the sort of man the Prince was destined to become, Jack couldn't find fault.

The gifts to be exchanged were carted out to be paraded in front of the assembled courtiers, and there was much pleased murmuring among them. The loveliest thing was a fist-sized green gemstone, uncut, that Jack presented directly to the queen. It matched her eyes, and her delight seemed genuine as she accepted.

They ate a meal of roast goat served with a variety of vegetables and baked rice dishes. The spices were rich and unfamiliar to Jack, and though he had to keep turning to his cup of milk to soothe the burn on his tongue, he enjoyed the taste far too much to stop eating. Gabriel, seated at Jack’s side, kept picking morsels off the serving platter for his plate, describing the ingredients and watching expectantly as Jack tasted this or that. By the time a dessert of sliced fruit and delicate nut-filled pastries were brought out, Jack was stuffed, but he couldn't resist enjoying just a bit more.

After the meal, those at the high table retired to the queen’s sitting room to talk and digest. There was a bard playing near the window, and Jack sat in a chair where he could hear the song. With the sun fully set, the breeze coming in through the window was brisk and refreshing, soothing the warmth from the packing hall where they'd had dinner. The bard was a dark skinned man with a sleeveless green top, and when he came to the end of his song, Jack requested one of his favorites and was greeted with a smile and a nod before he strummed the first few chords.

“May I join you?” came Gabriel’s voice. Jack turned, gesturing to the space on the couch beside him.

“That was a wonderful meal. I can barely walk, I'm so stuffed,” Jack said, resting a hand on his belly.  
Gabriel chuckled. “I promise we don't eat to such excess every night. Your arrIval is a good excuse to celebrate, though.”

Jack laughed, eyes bright. “I'm so glad to be well-received.”

“This alliance is a good thing,” Gabriel said, surprisingly earnest. “We’ve staked a lot on it, and it's finally coming to fruition.”

Their eyes met, and Gabriel’s mouth turned up in a smile. 

“Besides, it's good to meet you, Jack. All those years with nothing but stuffy letters, and here you are. You're different than I imagined.”

“In a good way?”

“In a very good way.” Gabriel’s eyes traveled along Jack’s body, then settled back on his lips.

It felt like a little spark shot down Jack’s spine, making him straighten up. He knew that tone well. It was far from the first time he'd been flirted with, though most of the come-ons had been less subtle and more sycophantic.

Jack felt himself smile before he could consciously decide how to respond. “I'm pleasantly surprised, too.”

The bard behind them finished the song with a flourish, then broke into a slightly more upbeat tune about a village festival. Jack broke his eye contact with Gabriel, noticing how close their hands were resting to one another. It would only take the smallest shift for their fingers to touch. Heat rose in Jack’s cheeks.

“My lords,” said Amélie’s voice, and the two princes looked as one. “Forgive me for interrupting, Prince Gabriel, but Ana is here and she wishes to speak with you.”

Gabriel frowned, his brows knitting. “Now? What is she doing here now?”

Amélie shook her head. “I can't say, my lord. She is waiting in the North Hall.”

With a sigh, Gabriel got to his feet. “Please excuse me,” he said, giving Jack a bow. “I hope I will see you tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Jack said. “Be well.”

Gabriel swept off, trailed by Amélie, and Jack was left alone on the couch. The other prince didn't reappear that evening, though Jack got into an interesting conversation with a pair of court ladies and only missed him a little. When he finally retired to his quarters, Reinhardt was up and waiting for his arrival.

“My lord,” he said in greeting, stepping up to help Jack undo the clasps on his jacket. “I trust you had a pleasant evening.”

“It was fine,” Jack said, massaging his neck where the collar of his coat had dug in slightly. “Do you know who Ana is? She seems to be someone important around here.”

“Ana?” Reinhardt asked. He folded Jack’s coat over his arm, setting it gently aside. “Of the Amari clan?”

Jack paused in unbuckling his belt, giving Reinhardt a curious look. “You know her?”

“She was covered in the briefing your father sent,” Reinhardt said, the slightest chiding note in his voice. “She rules the seven clans to the west. From what I understand, she and Prince Gabriel will be wed next year.”

Jack’s fingers went numb on his belt buckle, thick white noise thrumming in his ears for a moment. It wasn't quite anger-- he had no right to that-- but somehow the sudden knowledge that Gabriel was engaged came as an unpleasant shock nonetheless. 

Reinhardt noticed his reaction at once. “My lord-- did you not know?”

Jack looked away, reaching up to rub his forehead. “No, I… I'm certain I read it somewhere.”

The quiet stretched for a moment, then Reinhardt put a hand gently on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack, I saw how you looked at him.”

From any other guardsmen, the touch and the statement would be far too bold, but Reinhardt had been at Jack’s side since he'd come of age. The broad man had worked his way through the ranks, coming to stand at the prince’s side in a place of honor, and Jack trusted him entirely. His role for Jack was often more that of steward that simple bodyguard, mostly because Jack could barely stand the empty-headed servants who vied for the role when it had been offered.

The intimacy between them had not always been entirely platonic, either, and Reinhardt had always been Jack’s first confidant when it came to matters of the heart. If it was so obvious to Reinhardt that Jack had been looking at Gabriel with longing eyes, it couldn't really be denied.

Jack sighed, drooping slightly. “I had gotten the impression he was interested in return.”

“It seems likely that the engagement is political in nature, my prince. He may very well be,” Reinhardt offered. “But neither of you can forget your duties.”

“I know, I know.” Jack’s hands started moving again, sliding his belt from its loops. “I shouldn't have let myself stare so much.”

Reinhardt laughed softly, taking the belt from Jack and setting it with his jacket. “Don't blame yourself too much. It is clear why he caught your eye.”

“Don't tell me you were looking too,” Jack said with a smirk. “Should I worry that my guardsman might stray?”

“I only have eyes for you, my prince,” Reinhardt said, dropping to one knee in front of Jack. His hands started on the laces of Jack’s trousers. “I can show you, if you so desire.”

Jack brought a hand to rest on Reinhardt’s head. The offer was tempting. It would get his mind off the disappointment with Gabriel, and there had been little time to indulge such desires on the road. It was not uncommon for Reinhardt to offer service in this way, though from what Jack understood it wasn't typical among stewards. Reinhardt clearly enjoyed it, though, and Jack had never been without an outlet for his needs as long as Reinhardt had been at his side.

“Perhaps in a bit,” he said, running his fingers through Reinhardt’s hair. Reinhardt nodded, leaning into the touch. “I want to call for a bath, first.”

“I'll contact the servants,” Reinhardt said. He helped Jack step out of his trousers, leaving the prince in his small clothes, then excused himself to make preparations. Jack sat by the window as he waited, looking out at the city. There were lanterns here and there, but most of the business concluded as dusk drifted into true night. He wondered how Gabriel was faring with his fiancée. Jack would have to look up what information they had on her. 

Reinhardt reappeared to usher Jack through into the bathroom where the tub was full of steaming water. Jack stripped down completely, stepping into the bath and sinking down to kneel on the polished stone floor. The water was hot enough that his skin felt tight and tender wherever it touched, and he just let it soak into his muscles for a few minutes. Someone had lit scented lanterns around the room and the entire effect was relaxing. Jack’s tension drained away, and he finally ducked his head under the water, scrubbing his face and scalp with his fingers to wash off makeup and sweat together. He took a moment to briefly run his hands over the rest of his body, letting the water rinse away the dust and grime from every part of him.

When he resurfaced, he saw Reinhardt setting down a tray with soap, scented oils, and lotion. The bodyguard had stripped down to just his underwear, and the steam from the tub left his muscles glistening in the lamplight. Jack pushed himself towards the edge of the tub, gesturing Reinhardt closer.

“Join me,” he said. “You can wash my back.”

The underclothes fell away under Reinhardt’s hands and Jack let himself lounge back against the side of the tub, watching him. Though he was older than Jack, his body was even more chiseled, presenting a truly spectacular view for the prince. His length hung thick between his thighs, even soft, and Jack knew that it would grow to be even more sizeable under his touch. Reinhardt had always refused to penetrate the prince, insisting that it was inappropriate for a servant to do such a thing; but Jack had often enjoyed his mouth and fingers, and Reinhardt had few objections when Jack pleasured him in return.

As Reinhardt stepped into the water, Jack reached for the soap, rubbing a little on his hands and then scrubbing his face with them. The soap smelled faintly floral and left his skin tingling slightly, but it effectively removed the makeup he’d been wearing and left him feeling refreshed.

Coming up from the water again, Jack waded towards Reinhardt, letting his hands fall to his sides. Reinhardt loomed over him, but dropped to his knees as Jack grew close. Large as he was, the water only came up to his waist, even kneeling. He reached out with both hands, taking Jack by the waist and drawing him close, and then pressed a kiss to Jack’s stomach.

“I do need to actually wash,” Jack reminded him, though he had already slid his fingers into Reinhardt’s hair again. He guided him to trail kisses along his hipbones, then nuzzle down lower towards his cock. Jack breathed out a sharp sigh as Reinhardt ducked just under the surface of the water to draw his tongue across it.

Reinhardt pushed Jack back towards the edge of the bath, lifting him to sit on the cool rim. It was an easier angle for him to take Jack’s cock into his mouth, just rubbing his tongue over it for a moment before he started to suck, lips tight and hot. Jack leaned back with a groan, bracing his arms behind him, and let Reinhardt work. Broad hands spread his thighs as Reinhardt nosed lower, kissing Jack’s balls before using his thumbs to spread the cleft of his ass. It wasn't uncommon for Reinhardt to use his mouth to relax Jack open for his fingers, and the press of a tongue against his hole made Jack groan with anticipation.

The guard started with slow, teasing licks, not giving Jack much pressure but urging him to lie back more completely and angle his hips up to open himself up. Reinhardt’s hands were calloused from the years of swordwork, but their pressure against Jack’s legs to hold him wide was gentle. He knew just how to push Jack, making him feel deliciously helpless in those powerful fingers, though Jack never feared for an instant that Reinhardt would do anything but overwhelm him with pleasure.

As Jack squirmed back against him with soft sighs and murmured pleas, Reinhardt started to work his tongue more firmly against his hole. Jack’s cock was thick and heavy, resting back against his stomach, and he did his best to relax for the penetration. Lips and tongue worked wet and warm against his ass, and he brought his hands to his chest, rubbing and pinching at his nipples while Reinhardt ate him out.

It wasn't hard to open up for the familiar, insistent pressure of Reinhardt’s mouth. Jack felt himself growing more slack with every thrust of Reinhardt’s thick tongue, struggling not to just moan outright at his enjoyment of it. Reinhardt kept his movements close and precise; he had a lot of practice bringing his prince pleasure and knew just how to do it. There was no need for him to be messy about it when the simple pleasure was more than enough to get Jack leaking against his stomach.

“Please--” he gasped, unable to hold back as Reinhardt thrust his tongue into him, teasing his rim. “Oh, god, please--!”

It was easy to close his eyes and imagine that Gabriel was between his legs instead, preparing him to be fucked. Jack imagined the gold-painted nails digging into his thighs just hard enough to leave marks. Maybe he'd tie Jack’s hands, use him as an eager, willing hole and leave him slick and messy. Jack had always craved such treatment, but it had never been appropriate.

Reinhardt pressed in a little deeper, making Jack whine and babble out some more needy pleas. “I need it, ah, I need it-- fuck me!”

The too-gentle tongue just kept licking into him, making Jack tremble in place. His cock was throbbing, and he brought his hands up to hide his face. The fantasy was flashing through his head in staccato bursts; Gabriel touching him, kissing him, holding him down and fucking into him. He could feel his peak approaching even without any pressure on his swollen length.

Jack’s whole body arched up in pleasure as he came, spilling in a few short bursts over his abdomen. The aftershocks thrummed through him as he came down, all but collapsing into Reinhardt’s steady grip. He felt Reinhardt’s mouth working along his belly, cleaning him up, then he was drawn into the water, supported upright by Reinhardt’s arms.

The temperature had cooled somewhat in the intervening minutes, but it felt pleasant on his flushed skin. Jack found his feet after a moment or two, then reached down to find Reinhardt’s cock with his hand. The thick length was stiff and warm, a few inches shorter than Jack’s forearm and almost as thick as his wrist. It was truly impressive, and Jack’s mouth watered from just touching it. He wanted it inside of him, but he knew Reinhardt would never agree to fuck his prince.

“I want to suck you off,” Jack purred, pressing himself against Reinhardt’s front. He kept his one hand groping Reinhardt’s length as the other trailed down his chest and abdomen.

“Whatever you desire, my prince,” Reinhardt murmured, though his eyes were hazy with lust, and he was rocking back against Jack’s hand.  
He stepped up until he was in a shallow enough part of the bath that Jack could kneel down and bring his mouth level with Reinhardt’s cock. Jack mouthed along the topside of his cock, all the way to the hooded tip, then slid his foreskin back with his fingers. Precome had already slicked the head of Reinhardt’s cock, and Jack drew his tongue over his slit, tasting salt and musk, then took the tip onto his mouth. It was never easy to take much of the thick length between his lips, but he made up for depth with enthusiasm and determination.  
Both his hands fit on the shaft underneath his tight lips, and he stroked and squeezed, drawing a low, earnest moan out of Reinhardt’s throat. It was always easy to get him off after he'd finished servicing his prince, the act arousing him enough that Jack didn't have much work to do.

Still, he savored the rocking and thrusting of Reinhardt into his mouth. When Reinhardt started panting faster, Jack redoubled his efforts, and it wasn't long after a husky gasp of, “Jack!” that he tasted come against his tongue.

The taste was strong and pleasant in his mouth as he rose again. He kissed Reinhardt, drawing the taller man down so he could let the mouthful of come pass between them. Reinhardt didn't hesitate, swallowing as soon as Jack pulled away a little.

“Thank you,” he said. Jack let his hands rest on his waist, smiling up at him, and Reinhardt reached to brush Jack’s wet hair back from his forehead gently. “Shall we actually bathe before the water cools too much?”

Reinhardt helped Jack wash his hair and finish scrubbing his body down with soup, then spent quite some time rubbing him down with the warmly scented lotion that had been provided. Judging by the smell, it was the same that Gabriel used, and by the time Jack was thoroughly massaged, his limbs were warm and heavy and he was ready for rest.

Jack didn't bother dressing for bed, just padded through his quarters to fall into the clean sheets completely naked. His last thought as Reinhardt moved around the room dimming the lamps was of Gabriel happening upon him in that state and having his way with him. It was a pleasant thought that gave way to gentle dreams as Jack closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
